


What The Outside Doesn't See

by TheSilverMoonTavern



Series: My Husband is an Actual Incubus [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling, Devious, Dry Humping, F/M, Games, Hair Pulling, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Making Out, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snuggling, Teasing, Texting, True Incubus, build-up, dirty texting, husband/wife, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverMoonTavern/pseuds/TheSilverMoonTavern
Summary: Things didn't revert back after the Hallowed Moon, and you don't understand why.If anything, Akira is still slightly growing and gaining strength. How much longer will this last?Might as well reap as much out of this as you can. Who knows how long this will last.





	What The Outside Doesn't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHuggamugCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/gifts).



> You must have read [Hallowed Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724816) to understand this story a lot better.

After easily one of the steamiest nights of your life, you think everything would go back to normal, right? Boy were you wrong! Normally, when you woke up in the morning after a Hallowed Moon; you'd roll over to see your husband passed out beside you. Pale skin instead of red scales. So when you rolled over, only to come see an incubus instead of your husband, to say you were shocked was an understatement. But disappointment was not one of the things you felt. He'd go back to normal, eventually. You were just going to have to adapt to your current situation. 

  
**How to Take Care of Your Incubus of a Husband.**  


**Step one.** Always keep your incubus in the house. People would not be okay with you walking around with an _actual **demon.**_

**Step two.** Prevent him from trying to sneak out of the house. Your incubus might want to come with you, even if it's for something as small as grocery shopping. Before leaving, check all the things you are carrying, like bags or your purse, and all over your car to make sure he is not hiding somewhere. Trust me, he will find a way to squeeze into the smallest of spaces if it means being with you. 

**Step three.** Prevent him from flying around at night. Though he has wings and most certainly wants to stretch them in the skies, stop him. There are a lot of people out at night for their own reasons that might accidentally see him. We don't need another mysterious shadow flying in the sky, because then the Government gets involved. And you don't need, or want, the FBI or CIA knocking on your door. 

**Step four.** Make your dominance known. Your incubus will be extra frisky while his physical aspects show. You are a human, and he is not. You need rest, and he does not. Always put your foot down, especially when you need rest or aren't up for the tenth round in the bedroom in one night. 

**Step five.** If you absolutely need some alone time, (which you will, this isn't easy,) go to a church. Your incubus will not follow you there. He might swoop you up as soon as you leave, so be cautious of that. 

You sighed as you looked over the paper of steps you had just written. God, you were exhausted. Akira has been like _this_ for a whole week now. That meant you still had to go to work and do all the shopping since he couldn't. At least you always came home to a clean house and a nice dinner, with chocolate gateau for dessert. But your husband was just exhausting to deal with. He seems to be extra frisky now, which is _really_ saying something. Not to mention he's been a lot more jumpy as of recently, full of energy. Don't even get me started on his extra display of strength. He could lift a car like you lift your purse when it isn't full of useless shit you don't even need. 

Did I also mention that Akira teases you a lot more now without even touching you? Because he does. He doesn't wear a shirt anymore, because he kept ripping the hole where your head goes with his horns whenever he tried to get a shirt on. And when he was able to get a shirt on with success, as soon as he'd stretch out his wings they'd form two giant holes in the back of the shirt, essentially making the shirt poorly sewn together rags. So now he walked around in nothing but pants. And he made sure to taunt you with his toned chest and scaly muscled arms. 

But things weren't all bad. Akira was practically a walking heater. So you did have to blast the air conditioner to keep the house at room temperature. It was easy to forget about until the electricity bill came. But snuggling with an extra warm Akira for movie night was easily one of life's greatest luxuries. Another thing you did on occasion was grab one of his wings in bed and use it as a blanket when your actual blankets weren't enough protection from the blasting AC. Akira didn't mind that you did this. If anything, he'd only curl his wing around you to pull you into his incredibly warm chest. 

But like Akira took care of you, you had to take care of him. Particularly with his now insatiable urges. It wasn't common for Akira to hide when you get home. You'd look everywhere, calling his name, but somehow you'd never able to find the incubus. You would, however, find a very nice dinner with a note that gave you a hint to his location. That hint would then give you another hint and a showing that Akira was there, like a stray scale, or something he wanted you to take to continue looking for him, like a key or a code. 

Sometimes he hid in drawers or very tight spaces. You had no idea how he was able to flatten and manipulate his bones that much, especially since he grew an extra half inch since his transformation. Sometimes he hid outside. Sometimes, he'd even use special demon powers to hide in your shadow. He liked games, that was obvious, but now he was really knocking it up a notch. 

At least he'd always reward you when you find him in an hour or less. To not find him in your time limit was punishment in the bedroom. I hope you didn't have plans for the rest of the day, because Akira will keep you busy. But when you do find him in the time limit, he rewards you. He let's you eat that dinner he made for you and even whip up a special dessert. At your offer he'll even offer a shoulder or back massage. And let me tell you, those claws of his work wonders on the knots on your shoulders. Then, you know, there's still the bedroom option. 

You stand up from where you were sitting. That was way too much day dreaming, you were going to be a little late to work now. You pick up your paper of incubus instructions and put them in your purse. Akira would not be happy to find that lying around.

"Have a good day at work today, Treasure." Akira says, silently sliding up to you from behind. He was getting extremely good at moving across the hard floors of your shared home without having the claws on his feet scrape against the floor to give away his position. 

Akira slipped a granola bar into your hands and a kiss on your cheek. His usual morning routine. He watched you leave with sadness in his eyes. He liked playing with his new powers, and his endurance in the bedroom was better than ever, but he was tired of being locked up in the house. He wanted to go out with you, like old times. He sighed in disappointment. Oh well, at least he could work on his game to entertain him. He wrote out his notes and put them in locations he knew would be difficult to find. This time he added a little difficult twist, without raising your time limit. The bastard. 

When he's done, he looks at the clock. Only one in the afternoon? God, he's so bored. There's nothing to do now, it's too early to cook. At this rate his scales are gonna peel themselves off him in boredom. He lies down on the couch, his wings flailing out awkwardly. At least he didn't knock something down this time, like he usually did. His tail grabs his phone from the nearby table. He meant to grab it while he was standing. At least he can use these extra appendages to his advantage. He wonders what you're doing right now. 

'Hey Treasure.' He texts you while you're in the middle of working. 

Your phone buzzed on your desk, pulling you out of your state of concentration. You set down the papers you were reading and grabbed your phone. As long as no one caught you, you wouldn't get in trouble. It was a message from your husband. Of course it was him, who else would disturb you during your working hours? You sigh, quickly typing a short message and resuming your work. 'Not now, Akira. I'm busy.' 

You phone buzzed again ten seconds later. Oh no, you are not doing this today. You are not falling into one of his petty traps... for the fifth time this month. 'But I'm more important.' Was his reply. 

'Not at this moment, you aren't.' You replied, putting a small grin on your face. Once again, your phone quickly went off again. No, no, no. You are not going to entertain him with his games. 

'Is that a challenge?' He questioned. You didn't reply and buried your phone in your pocket. You weren't doing this, not today. 

Your phone buzzed rapidly in your pocket, rapidly trying to grab your attention. It went off wildly for five minutes before finally ceasing it's assault. What a relief. You were able to get ten minutes of work after that without a distraction. But only ten minutes. Because some mysterious force pulled your phone out of your pocket and literally _threw_ it in front of you. Now how in the Hell? 

Ah shit, Akira must be near. You sigh in frustration looking for the incubus. There was no sign of him however and your coworkers were doing there own thing like an incubus wasn't lurking around the work place. You checked all the messages Akira sent you. 

'Treasure?' 

'Why are you not answering me?' 

'You know it is rude to ignore me, Kitten.' 

'You're going to regret this before you even get home tonight.' 

'Go to the restroom. **Now.**

You sighed, you weren't sure if it was in frustration or anticipation. You put your phone in your pocket and made you way to the restroom. You walked inside, casually passing the mirrors. At least the walk was casual, until you saw a flash of red. You looked back at the mirrors. Your reflection didn't show. Instead, you were looking at Akira. You put your hand to the mirror. Akira didn't move, nor could you touch him.

"It's about time you finally talk to me, Treasure." Akira purrs in all of his shirtless glory. How can you hear him like he was physically right in front of you? 

"What are you doing, Akira!? How are you doing this!?" Akira chuckles at you. 

"You think I'm going to tell you after all you've made me wait?" You sigh again, this time it is certainly frustration. 

"What do you want?" You growl, annoyed. 

"You." 

"Too bad, I'm busy." 

"You're always busy, Treasure." He's pouting at you. Oh my God it's so fucking cute. Wait, no! You're supposed to be upset with him! 

You step away from the mirror. Akira leaves when you walk away from the mirrors. Without you, he can't show himself. You confirm this theory when you no longer hear his voice calling after you. You were going to be in Hell with Akira when you get home, but you could deal with that then. You walk into a stall and sit down. You just need a moment for yourself, then your phone buzzes. You almost scream, but check it anyway. Bad idea. 

Akira had sent you a picture. A very _exposed_ picture. He was lying on your shared bed, legs spread wide with nothing to cover him up. His tails curled devilishly in the background while his wings were sprawled out for balance. His arms were bent over his head to look like he was handcuffed. And he had that arousing grin on his face. His yellow pupils had turned crimson against the black of his eyes. And let's just say he was _very_ excited to see you. 

You stared at your phone, your body slowly turning warm as you attempted to make sense of everything. You damn well knew what he was doing, but the temptation to play his game was becoming unbearable. 

'Won't you give me a picture, Treasure?' A text asked that shortly followed the picture. You are not stripping in the restroom of your work place! 

He sent you another picture. Somehow knowing you'd need more convincing. In this one he was leaning against the bed frame while explicitly playing with himself. Fucking Hell. 

You stand up and leave the bathroom. You walk to your boss' office, your face very much on fire. You knock on their door, and then get called into their room. 

"(Y/n), are you alright? You don't look too well." They say, standing up from their desk and walking over to you. You lean on them slightly. You didn't need too, you knew you didn't need to. But you knew it made you look more ill than you actually were. (Even though you're only sick in the mind.) 

"Umm, n-no, not at the moment." You said, adding extra dreariness to your voice. 

Your boss took another look at you. Your face red and beginning to form sweat. "Alright (Y/n), head home. Looks like you need it. Drive safely." Your boss gave you a small smile before returning to their desk. 

You kept the whole sick act up as you trudged through your work place. Did you look pitiful? Most definitely. Will it pay off? At the hands of Akira, it always does. Don't act like you haven't done this before, you totally have. You drop the act when you get in your car. Your phone buzzes so you check out. Turns out it's been buzzing for awhile, you just haven't noticed it. Looks like you missed a couple calls from Akira. There was one voicemail. You listened to it. 

"Come on now, Treasure. Don't hide from me at work. You know you can't resist me. Why don't you come home, Kitten? It can just be you and I." The voicemail ended. God, he could manipulate his voice to sound so sensual, even over a cell phone. 

You put your keys into the car and take the long drive home. It wasn't really that long of a drive, it just felt like it took forever when it was only fifteen minutes at most from traffic and a few red lights. Once home you parked your car and walked up to the front door. You fiddled with your keys. Your hands were shaking so much it was difficult to find, let alone grip, the correct key and turn it into the lock. 

You looked around the house to find no one. Like you were the only one in the house. You thought Akira wouldn't hide today, but then again, that would be very un-Akira to quit mid game. There were several picked wildflowers in a circle on the counter of your kitchen with a note in the center. 'When the moon's eyes open, yours will open as well.'... Well that was a fuck ton more vague than usual. Did he want you to wait until night? That would certainly take more than an hour. What could he possibly mean by moon? 

You trudged around your house, looking for anything that would remind you of a moon. Until you saw a hand made slide puzzle lock on the door to your supply closet. There was a note taped to it. 'Up North, to the source of the cold.' Well, let's see. It's summer so it's not cold at all. So he's either talking about the fridge, freezer, or the AC. But first, this slide puzzle. You had to guide a clear box that had a key in it to the end of the 'maze'. Where you could take the key out of the box and open the door. Problem was, there were several black blocks in the way that you had to slide to make a path for their clear box. 

It took you thirty minutes to get the damn box. Akira clearly did not test out that puzzle before making you do a timed run on it. Plus, it was getting trickier to see the black boxes as the sun was starting to set. The sky was very slowly turning orange. You gripped the key and opened the door. In front of you was a tiny box of chocolate and another key. You took both and left. Nothing was in your fridge or freezer when you got back to your kitchen. Makes since. Especially since they, y'know, didn't need a key. 

You went over to your AC that had a shabby looking, clearly homemade fence with a padlock. Sure you could tear the fence down, but that would take time, hurt the walls, or hurt you. So you saved time and used the key you got from the supply closet. Thankfully it opened. There was a half of a key and another note. 'Patience is key.' Is all it said. Damn it, is this about the moon riddle again? I guess he really does want you to wait. 

So you do, after you hit nearly every shadow in the house with a flashlight, making sure Akira wasn't hiding there. By the time you were done the moon was just rising into the window of your kitchen. It casted moonlight into the ring of flowers. You walked over to the flowers, making sure to not shadow over them. You examined the pretty flowers, trying to find something, anything that has to do with 'the moon's eyes.' Then you see a light. More like a reflection of light. You reach out your hand and grab something metal in the flowers. The other half of the key. You just needed the moonlight to reflect off of it to see it. The two halves connected to each other like magnets. How Akira did that, you have no idea... Now what? 

You put the key in every lock in your house. After who knows how long, you find the proper lock, the bedroom lock. Probably should have tried that one first. You walk inside to become disappointed. Moonlight is streaming through your bedroom window. But that's it. There's nothing to show Akira has even been here. The room is neat and tidy and the bed is made. You walk over to the bed. May he left a note on your pi-- 

A scaled palm, followed by scaled fingers tipped with sharp claws grabbed onto your ankle from under the bed. It pulled your ankle towards itself, making you fall onto the ground. Akira quickly came out from under the bed and pinned you, using his wings as a cushion for your head before it thunked against the floor. He was giving you his infamous smirk, his eyes crimson. 

"You didn't find me in time, Treasure." He purrs, gently trailing a single claw against your cheek. 

"Because you rigged it, you ass." You spat at him with your own smirk. You were both wound up, and you both knew it. 

"I might have been a little nicer if I got that picture I asked for." He leaned down and softly kissed your lips as gently as a butterfly's wings before moving down to your neck. 

"Akira, did you really think I was going to strip down in my work's restroom?" You asked, gripping his intensely warm shoulders. 

"You say that like you didn't want to play my game. I saw it in your eyes from the mirror no matter how hard you tried to hide it." Good Lord he reads you better than a preteen finding out what the Twilight series is. 

In retaliation, you moved up and harshly bit his neck. Not hard enough to bleed, but certainly leave a mark. Akira pried you off him and leered down at you with a hungry smile, bearing his extra sharp teeth. 

"Such a bad girl, I have." He mumbles. Pressing his clothed, raging hard-on against your own clothed core. "First you ignore me. Then you ignore my request. You failed my game. And you have the audacity to attack me." He leans down, teasing your ear lobe with his teeth. "Don't even think about getting a taste of mercy tonight." 

Using his powerful wings, he takes himself and you onto the mattress. He pins you back down onto the mattress. His scaly palms push against your clothed shoulders as his tail wraps around one of your ankles, being weary of it's knife-sharp tip. He's got you on your stomach with you ass hiked up just enough to align with his own hips. 

He slowly, oh so slowly gyrates his hips against your own while leaning down and peppering your neck with gentle kisses. He moves his hands to grab your wrists, his palms lightly dragging across your arms. You slightly pant against his thrusts, you feel him grin against your neck. 

"Such a bad girl." He repeats. "I'm going to punish you all the way to Hell." 

He keeps his word by harshly smacking your clothed ass, making you cry out. It was absolute music to his ears. He gently nipped at your neck as you squirmed under him. He left his mark all over your neck, knowing you couldn't hide them very efficiently. He licked over every new mark he made, making sure you knew damn well it was there, and that he was its creator. He kept your wrists locked in one of your hands as his other lightly guided his claws across your flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake. You jolt and squirm in his grasp, occasionally pushing up against his erection. 

"Well, is that all you've got?" You challenged him. He tormented you at work, so you're going to get your revenge. 

Akira looks up at you with a sick grin. "My, how impatient my disobedient girl has become. Just what, oh what can I do with the likes of you?" He grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks back, forcing your upper body off the bed. He uses his other hand to cup one of your breasts. "I'm going to make you my breeding bitch, and you're going to fucking _love it._ " He purrs into your ear. 

He pushed your back against the bed frame he posed against earlier. You got him to skip the foreplay! Give yourself a round of applause! You, my friend, have just achieved the impossible! 

Akira leaned down and gave you a steamy kiss, wasting no time in biting your lip and demanding entrance. You, being the bitch you currently are, denied him. This made him growl. He used his claws and tore your entire outfit to shreds, leaving nothing in his wake. Damn it, you told him to stop doing this! This was becoming expensive! You gasped from the cold air on your skin, letting Akira get his treat. His slightly forked tongue battled your own and quickly claimed dominance. He rewarded your obedience by sucking on your lower lip and tongue. 

He yanked his own pants and boxers down. Between you and I, his body height isn't the only thing that's slightly grown since his transformation a week ago. 

"I'm going to fuck you." He growled against your lips. "I'm going to fuck you until all you think about is me." He pulled away for just a moment to spit into his palm before reclaiming your lips. He rubbed himself with his spit before aiming into your hot core. You teased him further by continuing to push your hips against him. This made him growl even more, and you loved it. 

He pushed in with no warning, making you both cry out in ecstasy. Good Lord, you both have waited _hours_ for this. He was slow at first, using his very last thread of restraint to tease you. You whined against his tongue and pushed your hips against him more, that earned you another smack on your ass. 

"You will do as I say. You will listen to me and you **will** be a good girl and behave." His words were not asking, they were demanding. They sent a pleasant shiver up your spine. 

Well, you've made it this far, why back down now? "Make me." You told him. I hope you wrote your will before tonight. 

Akira pinned you to the bed frame with all his might, using his entire upper body to keep you pinned as he slammed into to you repeatedly. His kisses kept your moans muffled. Akira groped and squeezed your ass to all his pleasure as he ravaged you like the bitch you are. 

"Bad girl." He repeatedly told you as he spanked you. "Such a bad girl." 

You finished quickly from his dirty insults and constant assault. Even through your orgasm he did not let up, if anything, he tried to push into you even harder. He even changed your position. His back was now against the bed frame as you bounced in his lap. He had a death grip on your hips as he bounced you on his own hips. He was smirking at you the entire time as you tongue hung out in ecstasy. Already, you felt like putty, and he knew it. 

Akira growled filthy praise into your ear as he claimed you as his over and over again. Your neck, shoulders, and collar bone were covered with his marks. Every time he finished inside you, he'd give you no more than a minute to rest before continuing with your punishment in a different position. 

He'd pin you in several different ways all over the bed. He'd hike up your ass into the air and plow into you relentlessly. Sometimes you were on top of him, but he always held control over you. Not like you had the strength to fight back, anyway. He even got a little creative. Using your now shredded clothes, he tied your wrists to the tips of his wings, essentially making creative handcuffs. With your arms pinned high above you, Akira kept your thighs open with his hands as you bounced on his lap. If Akira hadn't trained your endurance, you'd surely be out cold by now. 

Currently he had you on your side with your head on your pillow. He lifted one of your legs over his shoulder as he fucked you for another round. You lost count at what round this currently was. You couldn't feel anything but pleasure. You could only think of the demon dominating you. One clawed hand was gripping your thigh as the other slithered under you to grope at one of your breasts. His surprisingly cold claws played with one of your taut nipples, rolling them around with experienced skill. His other hand that was gripping your thigh, moved down and drew excruciatingly slow circles around your clit with his scaly fingers. You yelled loud enough that your neighbors were probably going to call about a nose complaint, but it was the finest of music to Akira. 

Akira reached out to your chin with a surprisingly light touch, forcing you to look into his crimson irises. "Look at me." He demanded. "Look at me as I cum inside you." His voice was quiet against your loud gasps and moans. Controlled against your constant cries of his name. It was extremely exhilarating to listen to. 

You screamed and squirmed in his grasp, all his teasing and touching you was just too much. Your legs squeezed around him as your inner walls gripped his cock for dear life as your orgasm ripped through you. You behaved like the good girl he wanted you to be. He was quick to follow. Seeing your pleasured face, hearing your irresistible moans, and feeling you squeeze so deliciously around him was too much. He kept your head in position as he pumped several ropes of his hot cum inside of you. When he finally finished, he let your head go only to fall onto your pillow, panting wildly. Akira gave several sweet, gentle kisses to your sweating crown as his cum leaked out of you, down your thighs, and onto the bed, further staining the bed itself. He lifted your head again once your breathing had calmed down. 

"You're not tired yet, love. I didn't say we were done yet. This is your punishment, Kitten, and you're going continue to loving it. Even when we clean up in the shower I will be fucking you. I told you, you are **not** getting any mercy tonight." 

**Author's Note:**

> "I made another one! Why? Because I fricking want too!"  
> "Almost the entire time while I was writing this, my brain was like, 'We need this, and this, OH MY GOD WE NEED THIS TOO!' So if it feels like the story is all over the place, my apologies. I'm aware my transitions are a little weak. But sadly, until I can think of something better this is what I'm going to go with. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed."


End file.
